thehangoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Marshall/@comment-173.91.200.117-20180506070433
I AM NOT THE ANONYMOUS USER FROM THE LAST 29 COMMENTS, SO PLEASE DO NOT LUMP ME IN WITH THAT HAIRLESS BEAN BAG OF A COMMENTOR, BECAUSE I DONT THINK THAT I MERIT THE LACK OF CREDIT AND SHEER WASTE OF PAGE SPACE, AND QUITE POSSIBLY, UNIVERSAL ENERGY THAT WAS AMASSED AND USED TO MATERIALIZE THAT PARTICULAR SENTIENT ENTITY ONTO THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE. Ok, maybe that was a little much, well everything after the Hairless Beanbag line anyway. Thought that was pretty funny if I do say so myself.. Heh.. Beanbag... Anyway, There are way too many quotes in the COMMENTS section of this wiki. So much so, that I am compelled to correct one of them, which is infuriating to me, because if someone is so willing to take up their time, to post so many comments from this movie, especially from just one character in particular, then they really need to get every single one of them correct, otherwise they just look like an asshole who's trying to do something especially annoying, for the people who are trying to find out specific things about said character.... For whatever reason you have behind doing 27 of the 29 comments on here and have (I think) all of them be QUOTES FROM FRIGGIN MARSHALL OF ALL PEOPLE, bro.... I say to you.... What the fuck. Anyway, without further ado, the correction to one of your quotes is: MARSHALL: (kills black Doug) "my head of security. Couldn't stop three fuckups and a chinaman with a pair of wire cutters. Unreal....(Alan whimpers)... Awe man.. It's ok. I know, it's scary. Hector, run upstairs and grab a pair of sweatpants for Alan here." ALAN: "I'm a 44 slim. Could you bring me a few options?" MARSHALL: "You found Chow once, find him again. AND my gold." PHIL: "Wait, we don't even have a car. Chow stole my minivan." MARSHALL: "Take my limo. Hector has the keys. And get going. IM KILLING DOUGS TODAY." --- that is the scene you quoted. You said that Marshall said "I'm killing DRUGS today."...... COME ON MAN. SERIOUSLY? You really, after all Of those quotes you thought would make you look awesome, you're gonna misquote one of the best quotes out of the entire batch you threw down? I mean, I honestly don't know cuz I wouldn't devote an hour of my time to figuring out all of Marshalls lines in the movie, but I'm pretty sure that's what you just tried to do. So, I hope that this was a decent assist in your attempt to look shibby home slice. If you decide to quote another movie role's entire slew of lines in another movie, please bro, make sure you get them all right, that way the next person that checks out a wikia page looking for some info about a character and hopes he can find it in the comments since there's absolute FUCKALL in the actual information at almost 3am in a drug fueled fact finding mission, you at least entertain him a teeny weenie bit. Cool? Your welcome broskeet. I'm killing DOUGS tonight. Have yourself a good one, Doug. Go back to parading around in your assless chaps, eating milkless Cheerios like an infant, dropping poops all over the carpet in your computer room while you pace back and forth dictating your latest audiobook on how to pick up chicks... - your welcome, to all of you out there who agreed with me but really didn't want to waste time with correcting stupid Doug's mishapful barrage of dim-witted buffoonery. Heh.... Beanbag...